


Fencing Time

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always known he's more laid back than Falman, but this is almost ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fencing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my alphabet drabbles challenge, where I've given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. This prompt was "urgency"

* * *

_urgency_  
-noun  
1\. The quality or condition of being urgent  
2\. Pressing importance

* * *

 

He's not sure why, but there's always a sense of urgency in the way Vato kisses him. Havoc can sense it no matter their circumstances – no matter whose apartment, no matter how tightly the curtains are drawn, no matter how much work they may or may not have on their plates, there's always that feeling of desperation driving Falman.

It's almost unnerving to Havoc, as it goes against his sensibilities – maybe it's due to the number of failed relationships he's experienced before, but he's always preferred to take his time, measuring each step to prevent a misstep, and enjoying the experience as long as it lasts. He's always known he is more laid back than Falman, but this is almost ridiculous.

Then one night he finally has to ask. They're in his apartment, and they've made it to the bed, still dressed but entirely disheveled. The night is young, and they have nowhere to be in the morning, and still Vato is rushing things, refusing to relax and simply appreciate what they have right _now_.

Jean pulls away, cupping Vato's face and gently forcing him to make eye contact. "What's your hurry?" he asks. "We've got all the time in the world."

Falman blinks at him, and then Jean knows. So much of their relationship has relied upon what's _not_ said but simply understood between them, and suddenly Jean sees: the weight of the war, and their responsibilities, his faith in the future but his desire for the present. The fear of what tomorrow may or may not bring, especially in their line of work.

"Do we?" Vato asks, and Havoc has no response.

* * *


End file.
